The present invention, Alocasia ‘Tiny Dancers’, relates to a new and distinct interspecific hybrid of Alocasia, hereinafter referred to by its cultivar name, ‘Tiny Dancers’. ‘Tiny Dancers’ is a new tropical plant used as a landscape and container plant.
The new cultivar was derived from a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor at his nursery in Florida City, Fla., USA. ‘Tiny Dancers’ arose from a cross make in 2009 between an unnamed plant of Alocasia brisbanensis as the female parent and an unnamed plant of Alocasia odora as the male parent. ‘Tiny Dancers’ was selected as a single unique plant in 2010 from amongst the seedlings derived from the above cross.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by division by the Inventor in Florida City, Fla. in 2011. Asexual propagation of ‘Tiny Dancers’ by division and tissue culture has shown that the unique features of the new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.